


Hi, I'm Alois

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois





	Hi, I'm Alois

Tis Was a Monday morning.  
Alois always dreaded Mondays. It was fucking god given day just to piss him off.  
He rolled out of bed and threw on some jeans and plaid button up. He didn't bother with personal grooming, His grades were shit any way.  
He grabbed his bags and made his way downstairs.  
He wandered into the kitchen and Saw his little brother Luka and His Uncle, Claude Faustus having breakfast.  
"Good Morning Alois." Claude said Flatly.  
"G'Morning big brother!" Luka beamed, then went back to cutely eating cereal and milk with a big spoon.  
"Morning." Alois Said in between mouthfuls of Cereal and Milk.  
"Oh shit I'm late." He Mummbled, grabbing his lunch money.  
"Be safe!' Luka called after him as he Left in hurry.  
The blonde darted to the bus stop, hoping to catch the bus but to his dismay, The bus was pulling off.  
"Ah fuck!" He yelled, Throwing his bag to the floor.  
He stood there, Watching the bus leave.  
Alois sighed and pulled out his Mobile.  
"Yeah, Uncle? I need a ride."  
_

The halls of Dayton High school were buzzing with life.  
Alois pushed his way through the crowd to his locker.  
He absolutely wanted to bitch slap the fucker that came up with the idea of school? Why couldn't people be born with knowledge? Why?  
His attention was pulled when there was a loud crash.  
There was a crowd forming and Naturally, Alois was attracted. He pushed through to the front and Saw a Bunch of the Popular blonde Cheerleaders Yelling at a poor girl who had crossed their paths.  
"Watch where your going you stupid tart! Just because of you I chipped a nail!" Yelled the head cheerleader.  
The girl flinched.  
"I-I'm sorry." She Mummbled, Covering her head when a shoved was administered.  
"Next time I'll do much worse you dumb bitch!" The leader yelled, Slapping her books out of her hand.  
With that, The cheer-Whores Walked away, Taking the Crowd with them.  
Alois turned to walk away but he couldn't bring himself to.  
He Guilty watched as she dropped to her knees and Tried to pick up her books.  
He let out a sigh and Walked over and dropped to his knees and helped her.  
She looked up in surprise and So did Alois.  
They're eyes locked, Well he studied her.  
She was Presumably Tall, She had Truly topaz Skin, Violet Blue eyes and Long Lavender Hair.  
Alois was speechless. She was Gorgeous.  
He composed himself and Handed her the book.  
"Hi, I'm Alois."  
"H-Hi, I-I'm H-Ha-Hannah."  
♡~♡~♡  
-Fragments of Their Lives-  
♡  
"Uncle, This is my Best Friend, Hannah"  
♡  
"D-Do you w-wanna be my g-girlfriend?"  
"Y-Yes."  
♡  
"I love you "  
"I love you too"  
♡  
"T-This is m-my f-f-first t-time."  
"I'll be gentle, I promise."  
♡  
"Go to prom with me?"  
"Sure."  
♡  
"What collage are you going to?"  
"University of london."  
"Me too."  
♡  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Oh my god...Yes!"  
♡  
"Heck Yes!"  
"I Do."  
♡  
"I like this house."  
"It's big enough for our family."  
"H-Hannah!"  
♡  
"I think I'm pregnant..."  
"Let's go to the hospital."  
♡  
"What are we gonna name her?"  
"Aloe."  
♡  
"Mommy and Daddy, This is my best friend, Ciel."


End file.
